


Sight unseen

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>beta-read by  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/"><b>hisoka44</b></a> </p><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kyou_kara_maou/1750230.html">kkm kink meme 09</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sight unseen

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)
> 
> written for the [kkm kink meme 09](http://community.livejournal.com/kyou_kara_maou/1750230.html)

When it comes to Susanna Julia, Conrad is always waiting by her side, politely following. He just waits for her to take the lead and watches as she wirls by and take his world upside down just with a smile. It is amazing how beautiful her smile is when she never could have seen it.

Naturally it was her who initiated their relationship, and it is always her who suggests the theme of their lovemaking if there ever is to be one. Conrad is more than eager to see her pleased and Julia likes to let him worship her.

So when she asks for him to let her top, he gratefully obliges, raising a curious hand to the soft cloth that she ties around his head over the eyes. It is strange suddenly, to be deprived of one of his senses like this, to feel the delicate but capable hands smoothing over his skin as she removes his clothes but not to see her face, her hair, her eyes, her smile.

He breathes in her perfume instead and tries to catch one of her hands under his, but already they are gone. This is clearly her game, he is but a beginner. She takes his hand instead, and leads him to her bed -- this is her universe, he is the truly blind one here.

He gasps at the first touch, the second, the kiss. He gasps and sighs and feels lost as he never can guess where the next touch will be, whether he will feel her hand or her lips on his throat, his torso, his nipples. He gasps and marvels as she shows him what she must feel when she lets him revere her as they make love and his resolve grows to do an even better job of it next time.

But then she gets closer, and now, skin by skin, in each other's arms, with only touch, hearing, taste and smell, the loss of sight does not matter anymore. The curve of the body, the changes in their breathing, the rustles on the bed, all that tells them both what they need to know.

Conrad is amazed at how close she seems suddenly ; she opened her world to him and now he understands her down to her very soul, the same way she always saw through him.


End file.
